


To the moon and back

by DeadXLast



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love, M/M, after mcr, after my chemical romance, to the moon and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadXLast/pseuds/DeadXLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is getting a divorce , and he's going on tour for his new album stomachaches </p><p>He goes to Gerard seeking a friend and the wisdom of a fellow artist </p><p>But </p><p>What will the past have to say </p><p>(Really fluffy - no MCR feels just a real sappy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the moon and back

_He was crying , on the inside I could tell – my mind was scrambling for an answer_

_A cure -_

_I remembered way back before we even started the band , the one other time he was like this-_

_A mess , that time I let him drink , I let him drown his sorrows , we were young and stupid._

_He was hiccupping he was crying so hard , I didn't know what to do – “frank frank please don’t leave me – don’t do anything bad’’_

_I begged him , on my knees , my hands on his thighs- my eyes looking into his-_

_“frank what do you want me tell me what you feel please – ill do anything”_

_He smiled – a look of endearment passing under his appearance of absolute pain. “ I hurt Gerard”_

_He said , his mind loose and drowning in poison and self-hatred._

_“ Gerard” he whispered bringing me up and close to his face “I want some one to love me to the moon and back one day – some one who's known me for a long time who knows all my flaws and weaknesses and secrets who knows all the things i've done in this life , and I want them to love me to the moon and back”_

_He broke down into tears , so I climbed up onto the couch and wrapped my willowy figure around his considerably shorter one – and I cooed to him , telling him how much I care but never saying what I knew I should have but couldn't quite –_

I shook my head , frank needed strong Gerard right now , not sentimental nostalgic Gerard-

My mind just caught him insulting himself as I slipped back into reality –

I responded instantly .

“Don’t say things like that, “ frank frowned and carded his fingers through his hair- “ I mean i'm going on tour and leaving the kids , i'm an asshole” I pressed my lips into a thin line

“you’re a musician , you’re going on tour , that’s what musicians do” pointed out.

He took another sip of his soda “Gerard , how do you do it? you don’t even have to go on tour, you write comic books , you’re an artist –“ I cut him off “ I draw stuff frank , and that couldn't ever compare to singing my heart out in stage and you know that “

 

“and how does singing your heart out compare to being away for entire chunks of your kids lives?”

That caught me off guard , frank was never the type to outsmart me like that.

“have you met yourself , you’re a ball of energy and pain”

He stared at me “ so?”

I stared back “ so you think it’s healthy to stay home and just – I don’t know , whatever you’re planning on doing to make money”

He went to respond , but I wasn't done “can you imagine what our temper would be like if we didn't scream at a crowd every now and then , if we didn’t be the crap out of a drum kit or shred a guitar?”

He stopped “that doesn't make me feel any better”

I glare at him “ you're frank fucking iero” he stopped , he was going to say something annoying like ‘so?’

“youre a legend and a hero – you've save lives modern medicine and emergency services couldn’t even attempt to – you've given the hopeless, hope and the friendless, a friend”

He scowled “no , Gerard , that was you”

Tears started to fall “ that’s why she’s divorcing me , and that’s why no one stays”

“frank -" I took him up in my arms “frank I didn't save my self" 

He looked up at me , and I realized how crazy it was that only me and lynz knew how much I loved him – lynz was my best friend , she always will be – the mother to my children – and I did love her but she always said that the moment I make up with frank , that’s the moment from which there is no return- and she always said it wouldn't hurt her and that she will always be my best friend in the whole world and that there was nothing I could do to change that-

And all of that ran through my head as I cupped his face in my hands “frank iero I love you to the moon and back”

More tears fell down his face , tears laced in sunshine and happiness-

I lent in and kissed his cheek , making my way down to familiar lips , inch by inch I paved new trails to that place I took solace in a lifetime ago-

“Gerard way I love you to the moon and back”

Our lips touched and the fireplace burned with a warm light that failed to even compare to the light that shined from inside the both of us in that moment

And every moment after that,

After the moment when I finally told him told him

“I love you to the moon and back”


End file.
